Potterpedia, the Harry Potter Wiki:Policy
There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Other policies for this Wikia should be decided by the wiki community. It's generally best to keep policies as simple as possible, and not to introduce too many rules. A growing wiki can usually do well with a few simple policies and a lot of goodwill and cooperation. Adding Category:Policy to any policy pages will add them to the policy category. This is found here. * The Rules Blogs and Talk Pages # Do not write insults, about puberty, unkind comments or inappropriate content on talk pages or blog comments as it can offend them. # Do not advertise websites in a different subject than Harry Potter. You can advertise only MuggleNet, The Leaky Cauldron, Harry Potter Lexicon, Harry Potter Wiki and other online things inside-the-subject of Harry Potter # Only make blogs you need to make because we don't want about 240 blogs on the wiki just saying stuff like "Hi", or "I made this" or "Stay tuned, there'll be more" as it will just make blog pages squished and probably something else # On talk pages don't edit what other people said, only edit what you said as editing what others say will confuse the original-writer and will lead to a consequence Avatars and Photos # On your avatar the wiki will not put up with swears or inappropriate language in it. The rules to this are either change the avatar no matter what it does to every other wiki or get a big warning. Big warnings will only be given to people who use highly swear words. Little warnings will be given to people who use little bad words # If a photo does not require a license then the photo will be therefore deleted but the uploader doesn't get told off or anything. If the photo is terribly low quality it will be deleted. On this wiki descriptions don't matter. You need a license or good quality. Two important things # Photos mustn't be anything like you ''going to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter or real life crumpets or food unless it's on a user/talk page. Photos on the real wikia pages must be pictures from the Harry Potter World. It can't be like ''a fake cartoon ghost ''or your ''dogs bucket of water. # The avatar you have doesn't just need no inappropriate language. It needs appropriate picture. So no naked people or any snogging naked. It needs to be appropriate or you will get a block for some time Edits # Putting in fanon will lead to the page being reversed and you be giving a warning. Fanon does not incorporate canon so please don't write ''Then in 2017 Voldemort came back alive and killed Albus Potter ''because Voldemort was trapped in a limbo forever # Writing threats or anything in the behind the scenes like ''"In Deathly Hallows Harry revealed he hates name here" ''because that will lead to a pernament block while everything is ticked so no emailing or editing own talk pages as it might offend more # Changing births and some important things is not tolerated and will give you a warning. The more you change the more closer you are to being blocked remember # Blanking entire bunches of paragraphs is prohibited and will lead to a 1 week to 3 month block. Blanking a page will lead to 1-3 year block Bullying, offending and insulting # Insulting a person will lead you to a block for at least 6 months to a year # Even insulting or offending someone on another wiki will lead you to a block if once an administrator knows about it. We do not incorporate other wikis but knowing another person is being bullied by someone on another wiki, while the bully is a user on this wiki. We don't care. Blocked!﻿